Stir Crazy
'Stir Crazy '''is a case featured in Criminal Case Venusville. It takes place in The Swamps district and it's 39th case of the game, also the 3rd one to take place in The Swamps district. Plot After finding out that Order of Specters's enemy was working with scientist Timothy Tanner, team went to asylum to interrogate him. When they arrived, hospital receptionist told them that Timothy is currently sleeping in courtyard. Right when she said that, they've heard multiple gunshot comming from the courtyard. Amber and player quickly went there and saw Timothy dead with multiple bullet wounds on his body. Team questioned victim's friend and scientist April Liu, asylum patient from Laroy Bay, former conspiracy theorist Azraah West, and another patient Kai Gruber. After interrogating everybody, the team headed back to the headquarters. There, Tyler told them that he found security camera footage of hospital courtyard right before the murder happend... Tyler started the footage and it showed Hamida Mukhailif entering the hospital. The team went to interrogate her immediately. After talking to Hamida, who said that she was only visiting her grandmother, the team went to investigate hospital's dinning area, where they found Sirius Estevez's badge. Sirius claimed that he was Timothy's assistant while he was still working as a scientist. After speaking to both of them, team investigated courtyard once again, only to find photo of April and Timothy from younger days, and Azraah West's acid bottle. April claimed that Timothy was her science teacher, but he almost blow up the whole school after going crazy, while Azraah said that she wanted to put acid on his lunch because of ''personnal reasons that she didn't wanted to reveal. The team went back to the precinct where Bruno Filipovich. told them that Kai Gruber escaped from asylum. Amber and player found Kai hiding in their headquarters holding his lava lamp. When asked why did he escaped, he explained that he and Timothy angered Sirius when he was comming to visit, and Kai then started believing that Sirius in fact killed Timothy, so Kai escaped from asylum, hoping that Sirius won't hurt him. The team immediately interrogated Sirius, who said that he would never harm mentally unstable patient over a small argument. Later, the team found out that Sirius was only visiting Timothy because he wanted to find out where his old expensive laboratory equipment is hidden. Before investigating Timothy's room for last time, team spoke to Hamida, who revealed that Timothy was harrassing her grandmother years ago. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Hamida for Timothy's murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Hamida started panicking and told the team that she had to kill Timothy for her own good. Hamida explained that she overheard Timothy fighting with one of his visitors, leaving him scared and paranoid. Few days later, when she went to visit her grandmother, she discovered that Timothy was working for both OoS and their competitor, and that cloning experiment is the thing that drove him totally insane after Stella forced him to stay in the lab 24 hours per day. Earlier this day, Hamida was approached by a guy in a suit, who told her to kill Timothy before their enemies find out more from him. When Hamida refused, the guy threatened to kill her entire family if she doesn't eliminate Timothy before evening. Hamida then stole a gun from hospital's security officer and shot Timothy to death. Judge Grayson Pierre issued her a reduced sentence of 7 years in prison for the murder of Timothy Tanner and for revealing everything to the police. Post-trial, the team was approached by April's ex-husband Dr Henry Liu, who claimed that he found Timothy's books about OoS and left them in the asylum courtyard. The team headed there and found the books after digging through a garbage can. Books were automatically sent to Kate Bennett, who said that she found out some interesting things. Appearently, current experiments in the secret lab are cloning experiments. Stella and Demos are planning to clone themselves and other senior agents multiple times, but to make sure that they are safe, they decided to clone animals and older people. Reason why they want to clone themselves is because they want to battle their enemy organization, The team went to inform Chief Vanya Bhakta about this, and she told the team that they need to find out who is the enemy organization before OoS starts a massive bloodshed. Meanwhile, player helped Tyler Highmore to find Ben's favourite headphones because he wants something to remember him by. After helping him find it, player decided to leave Tyler alone for some time to mourn his fiancee in peace. After all these events, the team was panicking because OoS might start a war against their enemy organization. Later that day, Bruno invited the player to go on a camping trip with him and his friend Summer Klein... Summary Victim: * Timothy Tanner (found shot eleven times in hospital courtyard). Murder Weapon: * Handgun Killer: * Hamida Mukhailif Suspects ALiuVC39.png|April Liu AWestVC39.png|Azraah West KGruberVC39.png|Kai Gruber HMukhailifVC39.png|Hamida Mukhailif SEstevezVC39.png|Sirius Estevez Quasi-suspect(s) HLiuVC39.png|Dr Henry Liu VBhaktaVC9.png|Vanya Bhakta THighmoreVC39.png|Tyler Highmore Killer's Profile * The killer has a dust mite allergy. * The killer is right-handed. * The killer drinks Rocket Cow. * The killer wears stripes. * The killer wears earrings. Crime Scenes